


Meeting Up

by megamatt09



Series: Under the Hood [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Lemon, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Set between Chapter 26 and Chapter 27 of Under the Hood, Sara looks up an old friend to see where Lady Shiva and the Dark Archer might have disappeared off to. Despite the lack of information, she doesn’t leave empty handed. Content not suitable for children.





	Meeting Up

* * *

**Meeting An Old Friend:**

* * *

' _Well, here we are. This has to be the place.'_

Sara made the treacherous climb up of a mountain towards a temple at the top of it. It was not nearly the most dangerous climb Sara had ever made in her life. The very human bones on one of the ledge gave a sense of forbidding to Sara.

She dressed for the weather, wearing a heavy green hooded coat over her entire body. Sara did not know what to expect. Barbara told her this was the most likely place. Providing she did not move in the last two days it took between Barbara getting the information and Sara getting here.

When you were on the run from the government, you always had to keep about ten steps ahead of them. It was just one of those very logical things. Sara stepped closer to the front of the door and gave a light knock at the door. The doors swung open and Sara slipped past the edge of the doors a brief second later. Her eyes moved around when walking into the temple.

"Hello?"

A figure in the shadows approached. She dressed in a green kimono which only stretched down to her thighs. Her bare feet pressed against the ground as she watched. Sara did not relax her defensive stance any as this woman approached her.

Vietnamese features came into the picture. The woman's silky dark hair came down to cover half of her face. Her lips curled into a surprised look. Her green eyes followed the image of the hooded woman who showed up.

"Hello, Jade, it's me."

Jade Nguyen stepped a few inches into the picture and looked at Sara. She smiled and allow Sara to drop the coat to the ground. She dressed in a black sweatshirt and a pair of tight black leather pants underneath. Her hair had been tied back in a ponytail.

"So, it is you."

A few seconds passed with Jade crossing the room and throwing her arms around her old friend. She had not seen her in a couple of years. Jade paused and pulled back from Sara.

"You aren't wearing a wire, are you?"

Sara gave Jade a look, almost looking hurt at the accusation. You could not blame Jade for being a little bit suspicious as she spent most of her time on the run for Argus after an incident in Kasnia.

"I swear I'm not wearing a wire."

"I have to check," Jade said.

"Are you sure you're just paranoid. Or are you looking for an excuse to feel me up?"

Jade had to admit it was a little bit of both. She motioned for Sara to move towards the wall. Sara assumed the position right next to the wall. Jade moved closer and took off Sara's top, slowly feeling up her body. Sara wore a lacy black bra underneath her top. The cups contained her breasts which always fit her frame nicely. Jade felt around Sara's firm stomach.

Those talented hands did not miss an inch of her body where anything hidden could be located. Jade's hands ran against the edge of her tight leather pants. Every single time Jade touched Sara, a jolt of energy washed over the top of her loins.

"So, far so good. Although, we're going to have to get those pants off to make sure."

Sara peeked over her shoulder. An innocent smile passed over her face which she was not buying for an instant.

"What? Don't you trust me?"

"You? Yes, very much. ARGUS? Never in a million years. Now, let's get those pants off so I can look at that sweet ass of yours."

Jade dropped all pretext or at least a little bit of the pretext of this situation. Sara's pleasantly formed ass covered only by a skimpy thong revealed itself to the world. Jade hooked her finger against the piece of fabric up Sara's ass and pulled the panties down past her knees.

"We need to make completely sure you're not bugged."

A single finger slipped between Sara's thighs to bury deep inside of her warm pussy. Jade's finger lightly pushed inside of Sara.

"Are you certain ARGUS would….."

"You can never be too careful."

Sara closed her eyes with Jade pushing into her. She enjoyed the feeling of Jade working those fingers as deep inside of Sara. The deep cavity search continued.

"You should really work for the TSA," Sara quipped.

No answer to that question other than Jade pushing her fingers deep inside of Sara's moist canal at a rapid rate. Sara pressed against the wall and closed her eyes. Jade really worked her way inside of her warm depths. The juices oozed as Sara squeezed Jade's incoming fingers deep inside of her.

Jade slipped her fingers out between Sara's legs. She touched the fingers to her lips and gave them a very slowly suck.

"You're not a doppelganger at least. I know your taste very well."

"Nyssa pushed your head between my thighs enough time when you were spying on us," Sara said.

In response, Jade paid tribute to another part of Sara's body. Her tongue pushed against Sara's warm asshole. The most taboo hole of them all was licked as Jade worked her mouth against her. She could bury her face between Sara's warm cheeks until she suffocated. For worse ways to go as far as Jade was concerned.

"Well, you're not bugged," Jade said. "You can't be too careful."

Jade moved around a little bit and wiped her mouth off with the sleeve of her kimono. She decided fair was fair and she undid the slash. She dropped the Kimono to the ground and revealed she wore nothing underneath other than some silky green lingerie which only covered the bits she needed to cover.

"I look nice and I kick ass," Jade said.

"And you still have a high opinion of yourself."

The high opinion was well warranted as Jade's beauty drew people in just enough for her to kill them in an instant. She escorted Sara past the doors into the bedroom. She paused and turned around.

"You're not just here for a booty call."

Sara smiled and put her arm around Jade. She wore nothing other than her bra and was naked from the waist down. Jade wore material over her body which could be loosely classified as dental floss.

"No, I'm not," Sara admitted. "Although that's a nice bonus. I want to know if you've heard anything about Lady Shiva."

Jade's face contorted in one of the more evident frowns possible. She looked at Sara for a long moment before shaking her head. One could almost see Sara's face falling into frustration and her fists clenching together to match her expression of agitation.

"I was hoping you might have heard something about him. Given that she ran off with Malcolm Merlyn after he tried to level Starling City. Long story there….but I was hoping to catch up with Merlyn."

As much as she hated not to be able to help Sara, Jade could not give her the answers she sought. One of the problems of being out in the middle of nowhere was that she was not kept up to date. She still has people who owed her favors and get information.

The problem was knowing the right moment to cash in on those favors. That could be the ticket and that could be very tricky to accomplish.

"Sorry, I wish I could help you," Jade said. "Have you talked to Nyssa?"

A few seconds passed and Jade could tell she touched upon a subject which was extremely touchy to Sara at this point.

"Not yet," Jade said. "Well, I'm the last person to give someone relationship advice. It's a shame that it had to happen there, and I understand why."

Jade switched topics suddenly before things got too awkward. It was a good thing Jade never really fully joined the League. She worked with them on a contract basis. Ra's felt her skills to be too invaluable not to be taken advantage. She worked side by side with Nyssa and Sara on a League mission a few times in the past.

"How's Artemis?" Jade asked.

"I'm keeping an eye on her as I promised," Sara said. "She's dating my sister-in-law, Thea."

"Thea Queen?" Jade asked. "As in the little sister of Oliver Queen?"

Jade smiled. She never shared this point with Sara, but she was once offered a contract to assassinate Oliver Queen. It would not be too hard to get him in close to her. There wasn't a woman he met whose legs Oliver did not want to pry apart.

Before she could pull off the mission, Oliver was off on the Queen's Gambit and the rest was happy. With Oliver presumed dead at sea, the mission was dead.

"Yes, her," Sara said. "Although, she's not so little anymore. She's all grown up."

"Well, that's interesting," Jade said. "I might have to arrange a trip to Starling City to have a talk with Thea about her intentions regarding my baby sister."

One glimpse in the eyes of Jade resulted in a shiver coming down Sara's spine which had nothing to be in approximately of the girl.

"Thea's been through a rough last few months," Sara said.

"What, the Master Card or the Visa?" Jade asked.

Sara shook her head at the quip. "No, she fell into some bad people when Oliver went away. She got hooked on drugs, but she got the wake-up call she needed with Vertigo. She was lucky she didn't die."

"I'm sure," Jade said. "So how did my sister and Thea get together?"

"Both in court," Sara said. "Artemis was stealing to pay for her mother's medical bills. And it was from the Court of Owls."

A mixture of emotions spread over Jade's face. She did not know whether to be proud of her sister for being so brazen or angry at Artemis for being completely and utterly idiotic. The Court of Owls, she was lucky not to be dead after stealing from those people.

"I see," Jade said.

"I have people keeping a close eye on her," Sara said. "Laurel is with her, and Barbara's in and out of Starling City a lot."

"Well, I wouldn't put it past Barbara to slip a tracker on her," Jade said. "Providing you haven't done so already."

A smile just passed over Sara's face. She leaned across the bed and put her hands on Jade's bare thigh. Jade leaned closer towards her and their lips were about ready to match each other with a kiss.

"You know, ARGUS has other problems than what you did. I think they've moved onto other investigations"

"Are you sure?" Jade asked. "Because I don't want to end up on Waller's little Suicide Squad."

A frown passed over Sara's face. Jade raised an eyebrow as Sara kept one hand on Jade's thigh and the other hand on the back of her head. The sound of the downpour outside meant that Sara was not going to leave anytime soon, at least not tonight.

"Your father's already been recruited."

"Oh, Larry's part of the Suicide Squad," Jade said. "Hopefully he pisses Waller enough to push the trigger."

Sara would have reprimanded Jade for saying something like that. Only, Lawrence Crock kind of was a shit human being and an even worse father.

"No beer, no porn, and no ESPN," Jade said. "Must really kill the bastard to be deprived of the essentials."

The pitter-patter of rain brought Jade's attention to Sara. The two moved closer together on the bed.

"So, you're not going anywhere soon. Let's make the most of this."

Jade grabbed the back of Sara's head and pulled her into a kiss. Sara was not going to make it easy on Jade to simply invade her mouth with her tongue. Suddenly, the moment Jade let her guard down, Sara grabbed her arms. She turned Jade around and pinned her face down onto the bed.

"This is about the entire strip search thing, isn't it?"

A smile came across Sara's face. She teased Jade's body with her fingers. The slinky lingerie would come off in a few motions. Sara leaned in and kissed Jade's neck. Her affections swiftly moved to Jade's ear. Sara nibbled down on Jade's ear and inspired a moan.

"What do you think?" Sara asked. "I let you have your fun. And now it's time for me to have mine."

Sara's finger pushed down into Jade's moist mouth. The skilled assassin slipped her finger deep inside of Jade's warm mouth.

"Get it nice and wet," Sara informed her. "Because you know where it's going soon."

Out of the corner of her eye, Sara noticed a bag on the bed. Rope was inside of the bag.

"Stay put."

Jade fell into a practiced form of obedience she learned during her time traveling with Nyssa and Sara. She was going to pay for her moment of attempted dominance. Sara moved over and Jade put her hands on the back of her neck. The rope tied around Jade's hands to make sure they were wrapped behind her back.

"Feet up."

Jade obeyed as Sara tied the rope around her extended feet as well. Both her arms and legs were hogtied together on the bed. Sara could not have been happier.

The blonde woman leaned in and took Jade's feet in her hands. She applied the right amount of pressure to her leg. A rolling of her thumbs over the sole of the foot caused the pressure to spread slowly up Jade's legs. The pins and needles feeling she experienced would slowly come up her body to a certain point.

Sara mapped her path on the sole of Jade's feet with her tongue. She knew what spots on Jade's foot would increase the girl's desire. Sara slipped down the back of the ankle and down the leg as well. She moved up to suck those succulent toes as well. Her eyes glazed over.

The light feeling of Sara's hand moving up her leg in time to soaking her feet made Jade feel really good. Sara had her panties off now. Jade gave a subtle moan as Sara moved in to lick her pussy for a second before going back to lavish attention on her left feet.

"You haven't missed a beat!"

"Of course," Sara said. "You know I haven't. I can make the feared assassin Cheshire into a dripping, drooping wreck just by sucking on her toes. I guess being out on the run hasn't given you much time to get laid."

Sara slid her finger down Jade's soaked passage while she just deepened the sucking on the toes of the Vietnamese assassin. She wanted to monitor the progression of Jade's arousal when sucking and licking on the soles of the feet of the woman.

"You haven't….your touch is still as good," Jade breathed in and breathed out.

"Of course it is," Sara said.

Sara slipped a second digit inside of Jade's warm pussy. She worked her way into Jade's canal and got it nice and wet for her. Sara slipped her fingers out and shoved them deeply into the moist opening. She kept lavishing tender affections on Jade's feet and made her flood over with desire.

"Yes, just as good," Sara informed her. "You want this. You want my mouth all over your feet, don't you? You want to feel so good."

The sensual assault of those feet and toes increased. Jade's arousal soaked the sheets on the bed and through Sara's fingers which pushed into her.

Sara switched her next play up Jade's right leg and made her way to Jade's upturned ass. Her ass presented itself so willingly, it would almost be rude. Sara stuck her moist finger into Jade's asshole.

"You're only doing this yourself. Your pussy was so wet when I stuck my fingers in there. And your ass is going to be nice and wet when I fuck it."

Jade could see Sara from the mirror from where she was. She watched as Sara buried her fingers inside. The skilled assassin submitted to a very skilled woman.

She could feel something push against her pussy entrance. A vibrator rubbed against her entrance.

"Hold it. Or I'll be displeased."

Jade closed her thighs apart with Sara climbing on top of Jade. The vibrator rubbed between her thighs.

"You have everything in that bag that I can dominate a kinky little slut with."

To show her point, Sara spanked Jade's upturned ass. She tried not to release the vibrator from between her thighs. Sara spanked her for a good minute, and then shoved her thumb into Jade's warm asshole. Sara pushed her finger inside of Jade's asshole with a light rubbing

"Who does this ass belong to?"

"You," Jade said. "Please, fuck me. I'm horny as fuck!"

The strap on aimed closer toward Jade's asshole. It had been too long since she had been inside of the assassin's well-trained ass. She kept her ass in pretty fine shape. Sara could not help, but admire the prime piece of real estate in front of her. She squeezed Jade's ass cheeks and spanked them a couple of times.

Then the head of the fake cock pushed past Jade's asshole.

"Don't drop it, no matter what."

Sara's hot warning blew into Jade's ear. Jade was not going to drop the dildo from between her legs if she could help it. Sara pushed in a little bit past Jade's asshole and filled her up from behind. The woman in question closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Sara's strap on going inside of her.

The moments following Sara reminding herself of the ins and outs of Jade's very perfect ass, she hung up and drove herself down into Jade's very perfect and clenching tight asshole. Sara pulled almost all the way out and pushed herself in.

Jade's body rocked. The vibrator increased its sinful dance. Sara's hands proved to be deadly in the bedroom as they were on the battlefield. Sara combed over every one of Jade's delicious and elegant curves.

"Your ass is mine."

Sara whispered it into Jade's ear. The lubrication spilling between her thighs made it very hard to hold the vibrator in position.

"If you're having trouble, I'll just have to shove it in."

A bright light fired through the back of Jade's eye. Sara kept driving herself deep inside of Jade's warm asshole on a constant basis She spanked Jade's ass several times when working deep inside of her body.

"Cum for me one more time."

Jade came hard and fast with the vibrator grinding against her wet pussy. Sara pulled completely away from her and drove inside of her. She felt her pussy heat up the deeper she pushed into Jade.

That ass reacted so well to Sara's attention it had been lavished it. She played with her warm pussy lips as it oozed against her fingers. Sara slid her fingers on the opening of her wet and warm pussy, licking her lips the deeper she pushed inside of Jade's body.

"One more time."

Jade wanted Sara to keep fucking her. She did not want this good hard anal fucking to stop no matter what the cost. Sara squeezed Jade's tight ass and plunged deep inside of her body. She pulled almost all the way out of Jade and then slid back into her. The ritual repeated on a constant basis until Sara pushed herself back to ride out her own orgasm.

The ride ended with Sara buried deep and fast inside of Jade's warm asshole. She came hard at Jade's screams. She rewarded Jade for her passion by reaching between Jade's thighs and rubbing the vibrator against her swollen lips. The anal fucking continued with Sara bringing her to the edge and then beyond the deeper she shoved inside of Jade's willing, tightening asshole.

"Good. Good to learn you know your place."

Sara pulled away from Jade. She paid special attention to the storm, which had not let up. And as long as the storm did not let up, Sara was not going to let up on Jade's rear entrance.

"Next round."

Jade could not decline Sara. The dildo, soaked in Sara's juices more completely than it was before, pushed past her back entrance. Another shove brought the point of the dildo deep inside of Jade's rounded ass. She ripped through the bedsheets as Sara reinforced completely mastery of one certain hole.

It was just like old times.

* * *

**End.**


End file.
